There is large number of crops that are harvested manually even today. But, the geo-referencing information of manually picked fruits and vegetables is not recorded during the harvesting operation.
On the other hand, there is a great value in recording the position of the products being harvested along with, or without, other product characteristics such as size, maturity, diseases and so on. These data need to be obtained without requiring the direct logging/recording action of the picker. There is no currently available solution for recording this information without disturbing the picking operation.
Therefore there is a need for a device that can collect position and/or product characteristics information during manual harvesting of fruits and vegetables without disturbing the picker's activities.